


Broken Bonds

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Royal Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Forced to attend the royal party, Kai finds solace in the kingdom's beloved princesses, Yang Kuroa. finding himself lost in their dance, the cruel reality of his mission hits him and he is forced to break apart the bond he made. Not only with the young woman he fell in love with, but also with the person that has been there with him since the beginning.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Broken Bonds

Kai and Arianna stood in the background and watched many of the nobles and royalties talked and danced with each other. It felt odd for the two of them to be here at a royal party as they were not royalties themselves. They were just a pair of adventurers who took on the job of being the personal guards for the princess and prince of the castle, so either way, they had to be here no matter what. 

Arianna seems to be enjoying it though as she is talking to some noble or whatever. Kai on the other didn't seem so pleased, he actually hated it here and wished to go back to his room or to the training grounds. Literally, anywhere else that is not in the ballroom and surrounded by people as he is quick to take note of the blushing noble girls whenever they would walk by.

_"You're only here because Yang asked you." Arianna teased, throwing an arm around his shoulder._

_"Piss off." He growls, shoving her arm off of him and taking the uniform to change._

It wasn't all a lie though. The only reason why Kai attended to party in the first place was because Yang asked him. He wouldn't admit it, but over the last couple of months being around her, he has grown soft around her and always seems to drop is hard-ass persona when she's around something Arianna caught on to but didn't say anything about it.

"Kai, what are you doing here against the wall? You should be enjoying yourself." 

The said male stops mid-sip, glancing down at the white-haired girl who appeared beside him. An unconscious smile appears on his lips as he sets his drink down on the table sides him, turning his attention towards her.

"Shouldn't you be next to your father and enjoying the party yourself, your highness." A teasing tone in his voice. 

"I should be." She smiles. "But I saw you here and thought you looked rather lonely, so I snuck off to come to see you."

"Becoming rebellious, are you? You're being around Arianna too much."

"Hey! Don't speak so ill about your sister, she is a joy to be around." She pouts gentle slapping his shoulder. Kai only rolls his eyes.

The two of them stood there against the wall in silence, simply enjoying the presence of each other. The music that is currently playing soon ends as the people clapped for the dancers before a new one started. One that Yang knows all too well.

"Oh! I love this song!" Clapping her hands together and looks up at Kai. "Will you please dance with me?"

His eyes widen a bit, a flush on his cheeks by her sudden proposal. It soon dies down and his surprised expression is replaced with one of softness. He takes one of her hands, bowing down with a hand placed over his heart and kisses her knuckles.

"Of course, princesses. Whatever you wish."

Yang smiles as Kai guilds her over to the middle of the dance floor. It didn't take a genius to know that all eyes were now on them, the princesses of the kingdom and her royal knight. But he didn't care so long as he was with her Kai could care less of what others thought. Yang places her hand on his shoulder as Kai wraps on arm around her waist and the other grabbing her other hand. 

It felt like they were the only ones in the room, and quite literally they are. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the unique duo as they gracefully dance along the polished floor, even her brother and her parents stopped to watch them. Yang and Kai were only focused on each other, completely oblivious to the stares.

"I didn't know you can dance."

"There are many things that you don't know about." He chuckles, something only Yang ever had the grace to hear.

It's like all the worries that he had washed away whenever he was around her. Everything that he has gone through has disappeared and nothing else in the world matter except for her. Kai actually felt human for once.

But of course... moments like these never last.

_Have you forgotten what your mission is, son?_

"Hhnn!"

"Kai?"

_Don't forget I can see and hear what you are doing._

"Shut up..."

"Kai? What's wrong."

_You remembered what happened to the last person you got close to._

"I said shut up..."

"What's going on? I'm scared."

_You don't want her to end up like them, do you?_

"I said can it!" He shouts. shocking Yang and everyone else. _Shit..._

"K-Kai..."

His head shoots up to see the scared look on Yang's face, a look he never wants to see when she looks at him. _God fucking damn it._

"Apologizes for my sudden outburst. I shall take my leave now." He bows towards the king and queen, turning on the balls of his shoes towards the door. 

"Wait!" Yang calls out, grabbing his wrist. "Please don't go!"

"Yang... I need you to let go." Even though he couldn't see it, she was shaking her head. 

Kai forcefully pulls his arms away from her. He flinches when he hears her body make contact on the ground and quickly wipes around out of instinct, but stops when he sees that Arianna had caught her in her arms. This only made things worse.

_I'm so sorry..._

He bows, swiftly making his way out of the ballroom letting the door shut itself behind him. Yang and Arianna watched as he left, clearly knowing that something was wrong.

"Ari-"

"I'll handle this princess." Arianna softly smiles down at her. "I'll take care of these."

She bows her head to Yang than the royal before running out of the ballroom to figure out what the hell just happened.


End file.
